Forever
by prettykouka
Summary: Their relationship had ended.The pain overwhelmed both of them...Who said that every thing has to end when it was said "It's over?" All the love can't disappear at once...


**Hey peoples!!**

**So I had a bunch of ideas for one-shots and stuff… well let's just say that for once I wanted to make one-shots instead of all the long story type of thing… **

**so yeah, here is one I wrote on my way to the beach…it's funny how I just wrote it in the car while driving over there lol. **

**Thank God my cousin was there to lend me her laptop or else I would have had to either keep it inside or just write on a piece of paper. **

**And if I had done so, well it probably would have never been able to reach you guys. **

**So enjoy this. Tell me what you think. All kind of comments allowed ******

_________________________________FOREVER ________________________________

''_I can't believe you Troy!''_

''_What? ''_

''_What?! What?! Are you seriously asking me that?! '' I looked at him unbelief. ''Well, let me just fresh up your mind dear'' I said ironically. ''You left me all alone: you never called, never cared and I'm starting to think that you never really wanted that relationship…that would just give me the proof that you are just as any other guy. I just thought you were different…My mistake''_

"_Don't say that''_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "The truth always hurts the most.''_

"_Look Gab, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that'' he said softly taking my arms._

_I flinched away from him and said in a call voice full of anger and pain:_

''_Actually I don't know that. Not anymore anyway. It's too late now.''_

''_Gaby, no! Don't do this. Please. Just give me another chance babe, please.''_

''_First don't call me that. You played your cards wrong. It's just stupid of me: I didn't see trough your little games before. You already had your chances Troy, now it's too late. It's just too little… too late… You lost me forever.''_

''_Gab-''_

''_My heart doesn't belong to you anymore. You broke it into a million pieces when it was given to you. Too bad…''_

I woke up and hot tears slid down my cheeks. My heart ached

I reach out for my favorite device.

My fingers found my IPod and I just clicked on a random song and put my earplugs on.

It's then I realized it.

This was our song.

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily.

The air was humid; it was hard to breathe, all of a sudden.

I was home. I was back in Albuquerque for the week.

And now I think it was a mistake, to come home for my break.

All the memories had gone back.

All the memories I spent my first college months to hide, to forget and to burry down.

All of them were suddenly coming back.

One day here, had already gotten me over the edge.

I thought that I would be able to master my feelings: the hurt I still felt from the breakup, the strong love I still felt for my first true love.

Troy Bolton had broken my heart and he had gone out of my life…but then again it's like he was still part of it .

I wasn't able to forget him, wasn't strong enough.

He had begged for me to come back to him. He said he would still love me, forever.

…I didn't know what to think about that.

I glanced at the clock on my bed side table.

It read 5:30

I sighted. This couldn't be happening. It was a Saturday.

Saturdays were made to sleep 'til eleven or nearly noon.

I shifted on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to find sleep.

It never came.

Finally, I got out of bed and grabbed a sweater and put it over my camisole and stepped outside my balcony.

I pulled myself up and climbed on the roof. I sat there watching the dark blue sky, with the stars.

I grabbed my legs and wrapped my arms around them, letting my chin rest on my knees.

I felt the tears gather around my eyes.

What was happening to me?

I was weak. Every time I looked around here, memories overwhelmed me and I started to wonder how I let him go.

Troy just had to show me all his love around me. I got to admit that I loved it.

But he had to go and throw it all away.

He had to go and just hurt me.

And all that is left now is the silence and the pain, the pain that has been growing up, each day, each minute more.

Suddenly I had an idea.

I went back to my room and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number I had dialed many times for a year and two months.

I went back to the roof, but then as he suddenly answered, I hung up.

What was I thinking? What was I going to tell him anyways?

But then he did something I didn't expect but I should have.

I heard his ringtone sound into the early morning.

I felt my heart beats accelerating.

Should I answer?

No I shouldn't.

I wouldn't.

But then again maybe I should.

I picked it up.

''Gabs?''

''Um…Hi Troy.''

''Hey babes, you okay?''

''Yeah I'm okay Troy thanks.' I paused and realized something '' Wait, did you just call be babes?''

I felt myself blush and I could hear him chuckle one the other line.

I smiled. I hadn't heard his voice in a long time. Too long.

Suddenly I felt a shiver run down my spine. The pain was back. My heart and my soul ached, my eyes burned and my body stiffened.

I let out a sigh as I felt my lips tremble.

I slowly reached out and let a finger slide over my parted lips.

'''Hey Gabs…?''

''Yeah I'm still here.''

''Why'd you call? ''

''It hurt.''

He understood. I knew he would. I knew he did and he didn't say anything.

''I dreamt about us tonight'' he said

''Me too. ''

''What was your thought?''I asked intrigued.

''Our first kiss'' he said, barely audible, but I had heard.

I felt my lips get hotter as I remembered the passionate and sweet kiss we had shared, on that isolated beach once, when we had visited Hawaii with our Senior class.

So many times. So many great times.

''You remember right?'' he asked after a while.

''How can I not? I still have the picture that we had taken.''

''Same here''

''Troy…''

''Yeah''

I hesitated.

''Where are you?'' I asked, unable to gather courage to ask the question I wanted to ask.

''Albuquerque. I'm here for three more days'' He said.'' You''

My heart skipped a beat.

''Same, but I'm here for the week.''

I glanced to my right. And it's then I saw him.

He was right there, looking at me, the receiver was still in his ear.

He opened his own balcony door, ending the call.

He managed to climb the tree that separated both our balconies and got to mine. Then hissed himself up to the roof, right next to me.

''Troy'' I whispered his name. I was unable to believe that he was right next to me after all this time.

''What—''

I was cut off as I felt his lips on mine, cooling the heat on them.

I tried to push him away but our lips were some way glued together.

They belonged on each other.

I tried to push harder despite the butterflies and the warmth that this position brought to me, but he was too strong. He laced his arms around my waist as a shiver of pleasure drove down my spine. I moaned in pleasure and I let myself go.

My hands made their way to his hair and he took that as I sign, asking entrance to my mouth and slowly I let him in. I felt the warmth of his tongue inside mine.

I didn't want this to end. I had waited too long for this.

Around us, the sky had changed; the stars let the place to the sun.

Pink, purple and orange jerked over the whole sky.

Romance was in the air and the atmosphere was totally perfect.

If I was in a dream, I sure didn't want it to stop. Not now, not ever.

We separated at our lack of air, and we gazed into each other's eyes.

Apparently, despite our breakup, nothing had changed, the passion and love was still there.

The fire hadn't been extinguished.

His blue eyes were deep, deeper than I had ever seen them before.

He looked handsome as always.

''I love you Gabriella'' he said into my ear as he pulled me into a hug.

''Always have, always will. Forever, we belong together. And I won't let you go, ever. Not when I have done all those months without you by my side.''

I smiled and looked over at him.

That's all I ever asked for. A sincere sentence of how he loved me was enough for me to forgive him completely.

I kissed him again.

''I'm taking that as an accepted apology'', he said through my lips.

''I love you'' I simply said but that three word sentence meant the world to both of us. And that's all we needed.


End file.
